Forever & Ever
by April Marie
Summary: A new girl comes to the dojo, and she's ready to change everything!
1. Welcome, Akina

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. Except Akina. ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID!!!!!

FOREVER & EVER

"Yahiko! I said practice was over!" "I know, but I want to practice as much as I can so I can be as good as Kenshin," Yahiko answered. "Like that's gonna happen." muttered Kaoru. "What did you say, Ugly?" "Ugly? I'll show you ugly!" 

Kaoru was still chasing Yahiko around the yard when the gate swung open. Kaoru stopped long enough to greet Kenshin then continue, but stopped herself when she realized that wasn't Kenshin standing next to the gate.

"Can I help you?" she asked while Yahiko stopped to catch his breath. "I don't know. Are you Kaoru?" "Yes," Kaoru answered hesitantly. "Look. If you're from the market I'll pay my debts as soon as I can. You see…" 

"No. No. I'm not from the market. I'm not from anywhere really." 

"Who are you then?"

"My name is Akina Mioji. I'm Yahiko's sister. (I don't know how to spell Yahiko's last name. If someone could please tell me I would be grateful J )


	2. Let's stay

I don't own any of these characters except Akina. Yadda yadda yadda. Blah blah blah. Let's get on with it.

Chapter 2

Kaoru stood there stunned, mouth agape. "You...your…who's…what? Akina explained yet again. " I said I was Akina Myojin. (Thanx to all those who sent in his last name!!!!) I'm Yahiko Myojin older sister." 

Yahiko walked up to his trainer and the visitor upon hearing his name. "What were you saying about me, Ugly?" he asked Kaoru. She ignored him, still staring mouth agape at Akina. 

"Yahiko? Is that you?" "Yes. It's me. You are you?" Akina opened her mouth to speak but Kaoru interrupted her. In a monotonous voice she said, "Yahiko, meet your sister Akina. Akina, meet your little brother Yahiko." 

"What?" asked Yahiko confused. Akina stooped on one knee to get eye-level with her newfound brother. "Yahiko. My name is Akina Myojin. I am your older sister." She said this smiling happily. She hugged him and inspite of himself, Yahiko hugged her back and said, "I always knew I had family alive. Something always told me I did." (This must sound corny coming from Yahiko's mouth but I wanted him to say something) 

Kenshin stood in the shadows, amazed at what he had just heard. He didn't mean to eavesdrop. He had been following this beautiful girl from the market wondering where she was going. 

He cleared his throat and stepped into the gateway. "Excuse me. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was wondering what brought you to find your brother?" Beautiful girls before had tricked him and he was not about to let his guard down.

"Because he's my brother of course. I've been looking for him since I was able. Who are you and what's it any of your business anyway?" "My name is Kenshin Himoura. I live here. I'm sorry if I have intruded on a personal matter, that I am." 

Akina studied the man that stood before her. _He is handsome, I'll give him that. Good manners too. I wonder… Baka, Akina, what are you thinking? He's probably married to Miss Kaoru. Besides, what would he want with a wonderer?_

"Would you like to come in? I'm sure everyone would like to get to know you better. Especially Yahiko." Kenshin smiled and gestured toward the house. 

"I would love to." She turned to Kaoru. "I need a place to stay for a few days. Do you have an extra room?" "Sure. Sanosake has gone away for a while you can have his room." "Thanks." 

"Come on, everybody! I want to hear all about my sister!" 


	3. Who is Akina, Anyhow?

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT AKINA.

Chapter 3

Sitting at the table, Akina and the group sipped on hot tea. "So, Akina, where have you been living?" "No where really. I've become a wonderer, I guess you could say," Akina added thoughtfully. "But, all that matters now is that I've found Yahiko."

Kenshin was taken aback at what he had just heard. _A wonderer, huh? Just like I once was. Well, at least she wasn't a Manslayer. _

Yahiko yawned and stretched. "Sleepy, Yahiko?" Kaoru asked. "Naw, just a little worn out from all that practicing." "Practicing?" Akina asked confused. "I teach swordmanship. I am Assistant Head Master at the Kamiya School." Kaoru replied, proudly. "How fascinating! It's kinda a coincidence. I don't mean to sound boastful, but I think I am pretty good with a sword." Akina smiled. "Maybe you can teach me a thing or two while we're here." "You know how to handle a sword? But you're a girl!" "Hey!" Kaoru screamed bonking Yahiko on the head. "Just because I'm a girl, Lil bro., doesn't mean I don't know how to handle a sword."

__

There's a plus. She's cute AND knows how to handle a sword. Maybe tomorrow I can see what she's got. Kenshin thought sipping on his tea. He shook his head. "We're?" Kenshin asked, referring back to the comment about leaving. "Yahiko and I. I have full intention of taking Yahiko with me when I leave." 

"So, Akina, tell us about your journey." "Come on, woman, details!" Yahiko encouraged, while settling down on the mat.

"OK. Well, when I was about 13, my mother told me she was pregnant. Of course, I was trilled to know I was going to be a big sister. I told everybody I saw on the streets. Why, I remember this one woman whoasked me why I was telling everybody and I told her because I was going to be a big sister and EVERYONE had a right to know. Anyway a few months after you were born, Mom died. I was a 13-year-old orphan trying to raise a 4-month-old baby. Plus, I had school. But I vowed I would raise you, for yours and mom's sake. Well, a few days after I tuned 14, a man and woman came by and offered to take you and raise you. I politely turned them down." Akina took a sip of her tea. "For almost 2 months they came back asking me to change my mind, bribing me, telling me I was too young to raise a child alone. Then, on the day they came and took you, they pointed out how much better off you'd be if you had a mom and dad. At the time I was always broke, and they offered a warm home and food for you. So, against my will, I gave you to them. That was the worst mistake I had ever made. I found out later that the woman was a known prostitute and the man was a thief. I didn't want that life for you, so I set off to find you, and…well…here I am." Akina tousled Yahiko's hair

"Excuse me for asking, but where did you learn swordmanship?" Kenshin asked curiously. "Well, when you're a wonderer like I was, you have to know how to protect yourself. Using a sword was the only way I knew how."

Akina looked over at a now asleep Yahiko. "If you would kindly show me Yahiko's room, I'll put him in his bed." Akina looked at Kenshin. "Sure, right this way." Akina scooped up Yahiko and carried him off to his room, for the first time in almost eleven years. 


	4. Let's Get Together

I DON'T OWN NOUTHIN, NADDA, ZILCH, EXCEPT FOR AKINA. PLEZ R+R!

Chapter 4

Kenshin shooted up from his sleeping potion. _There it is again. That noise._ He had heard it once before, but decided it was an animal, but this time he distinctly heard a woman's voice. He bolted out the door, grabbing his reverse-blade. 

He stopped just in front of the dojo's door. He heard it. It was just outside the door. With a quick movement he threw the door open. Nothing was out there. He stepped out into the chilly night air. He went around the back of the dojo. Nothing. _Probably a rabbit. _He chuckled at himself. _Baka, Kenshin. Getting all worked up over a dumb…_

His train of thought was interrupted when a shill yell came from above. "…. Mitsaruggi Style!" For the first time since he could remember, he was not able to block the attack quick enough.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Kenshin was taken aback. _That voice, _he thought,_ It sounds so familiar. _The woman's voice continued to integrate him. "ANSWER ME!" Kenshin tried to answer, but his head was trobbing to much.

Making sure he couldn't get away, the woman rolled him over. "KENSHIN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" 

Back in the dojo, Akina pressed the ice pack on Kenshin's head. "I'm sorry, Kenshin." 

"It's OK. You can stop apologizing now."

"I know, it's just…. It was very stupid of me…. I thought you were a robber or mass murderer." 

"I thought the same of you. That's why I came outside."

"Gomen, Kenshin. I didn't know I was so loud. I was just practicing."

"Oh." Kenshin looked at the floor. "You should get some sleep, that you should." Akina sighed. "I guess you're right. Are you sure you are OK?"

""Yes, I am fine. I am going to sleep too. Would you like if I walked you to your room?" "I would love that, Kenshin."

Stopping in front of her room, Akina looked at Kenshin. "Kenshin? Are you and Kaoru…. I mean…" Akina blushed and quickly looked at her feet. Kenshin gave her a confused look, then laughed. "Gods, no. Miss Kaoru graciously lets me live here for nothing. Of course I cook and clean repay. Why do you ask?" "Just curious. Good night Kenshin."

The next morning, Kenshin awoke to the smell of breakfast. He grimaced. _Kaoru's cooking. Well, might as well go ahead and get it over with_. When he walked into the cooking area, the sight surprised him. Akina was on one knee stirring the consistency in the bucket wareing noting but her thin house robe. 

"Oh. Good morning Kenshin. I hope you don't mind me cooking breakfast. Kaoru's not feeling well today." "No. I don't mind." The redhead looked around and asked, "Where's Yahiko? He's usually up by now screaming at Kaoru to make breakfast." "I sent him outside to do something useful. I think he practicing." "Oh." 

As if on cue, the boy entered. "Akina," he wined, "is it almost ready?" "Yes, I was just fixing to ask Kenshin to go get you. And could you please not disturb Miss Kaoru today? She's not feeling very well. I fear she may have come down with the flu…" Akina's voice trailed of as if in deep thought. She shook her head and reminded the two boys some soup needed to be brought to Kaoru. 

"When are we going to leave?" Yahiko sipping on the last of his soup. "I don't know, Yahiko. I just don't know. As long as we're welcome I guess. I'm just worried how you would like the constant movement of a wonderer." Akina bit her lower lip, nervously. 

Kenshin noticed her anxiety. _I wish I could hold her. Tell her everything will be OK. I wish I could love her._

********************************** 2 YEARS LATER******************************************

"YAHIKO! You're not listing to me! I said left, right, left, left!" Kaoru stamped her foot impatiently. "Well, if you would stop pestering me I may could do this right!" "You'd think they were brother and sister instead of trainer and master," laughed Sano as he and Megumi sat on the front porch. 

Akina and Kenshin walked through the front gate laughing also. 

"Ya know, It's too bad they haven't hooked up yet." Sano added, hugging his love. "You mean like us?" Megumi asked, kissing Sano on his lips. "Yeah, like us." Sano replied, pulling Megumi closer. "Maybe they just need a push…" "Oh, no. Uh, uh. Nope. Ain't gonna happen." Megumi looked up to meet her husband's eyes. "OK. But I heard it was gonna get awfully cold tonight…" Megumi answered, placing a hand on his chest and giving him another kiss. "Oh, alright…you always have been able to talk me into anything." Smiled Sano, who ways anxiously waiting for night to come. (*WINK*WINK* ;) )

AN: I know this is corny and short. And I bet you are asking why I skipped 2 years, Well…its so Kenshin and Akina could get to know each other a little better… My next chapter will be better. Tell me if yall want a lime (I won't and will never [until I'm 16 at least] write a lemon!) Please review!


	5. The surprised

I OWN DIDDLY SQUAT. EXCEPT FOR AKINA.

Chapter 5

"Kaoru, could you help me with something real quick?" "Sure, Megumi, what?" "It's in here," Megumi answered jerking her thumb behind her into the training area. "OK," answered Kaoru, a little scared. She excused herself from the table where she and Kenshin and Akina sat and walked into the room. When she did, she realized being scared was a good thing. Sano was counting yen relentlessly and Yahiko was propped up against a wall, with his hand behind his head, chewing on a blade of wheat. 

"Kaoru, we called you here tonight, because you need your help." "Well, duh, Megumi, that part was obvious. With what I am afraid to ask." Kaoru twisted her raven black hair nervously. "We're trying to get Kenshin and Akina hooked up." Sano explained. Kaoru let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, Ugly. It's nothing sexual." "I refuse to dignify that comment with a answer." Before Yahiko could retort, Megumi took charge, "Alright, here's the plan…"

"Kenshin? Kenshin?" "Out here, Miss Kaoru." "Oh." She walked over to the bathhouse, where Kenshin was preparing a bath. "Kenshin, I was wondering if you could run to the market for me. We need some rice and tofu." Kaoru placed the yen into Kenshin's hands. "Sure thing Miss Kaoru. I just have to finish preparing Miss Akina's bath." He fanned the flames as he said this. 

Akina stepped out of the dojo with her clothes and undergarments. "Thank you Kenshin," Akina said while passing by. Kaoru wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or if she was overtired, but she was almost sure she saw the two glance at each other in a more than casual way. Kaoru shook her head, "Yes, Kenshin, just do it as fast as you can." She hurried off to finish whatever she was doing.

After Kenshin had left and Akina had gotten out of the bath; Kaoru asked Akina for help with the laundry. She casually brought up the subject of marriage. "Have you ever been married?" "Once," Akina confessed, "but, after almost a year of the revolution, he left me. He told me he had to go back to his home country, England, and asked if I would go with him. I refused. I just couldn't bear leave my country…" her voice trailed off. "Anyway," she continued, "I realized that if I was willing to let him go, then it wasn't true love." At the word love, Kaoru noticed that Akina blushed. _They're so much alike it's scary, _thought Kaoru. _I can't wait 'till Enshi gets back…I miss him so…_

Something the matter, Kaoru?" asked Akina, scrubbing an article of clothing. 

"No. Why do you ask?"

"When I finished telling my story, you didn't say anything_, _you looked rather worried, that's all."

"Oh. If you'll excuse me, Akina, I must go check on lunch."

"Of course." 

With this said, Kaoru walked into the dojo, but didn't go to check on lunch. At a safe distance, she watched the gateway for Kenshin, it was about time for him to show up. She smiled when she saw Kenshin saunter up the lane, trying desperately not to drop anything. _Damn, I'm good. _ She continued watching as Akina laughed and ran to help him. Kenshin sat the packages down before he could get to her. What she saw next made her gasp. Kenshin wrapped his arm around her waist and she wrapped her arms around he neck. Their foreheads touched and they smiled. Then Kenshin leaned forward for a kiss, and he got what he wanted.

AN: I know this is short and stupid, but what do you expect at three o' clock in the morning. I've had people ask me why K+K weren't in this. I must say, I am a strict K+K fan…… I guess I was going for a change. Who knows? I certainly don't. Even though it is my story… Review pleaz.


	6. Guess What

THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER. MEANING I DON'T OWN RK. I ONLY OWN AKINA.

Chapter 6

After they pulled away, Akina smiled and said something. Then she picked up some of Kenshin's parcels and walked inside. "Kaoru!" she called, "Kenshin is back with the grocery's!"

Kaoru stepped into view. She took one look at the smiling Akina, then slapped her right across the face! Akina wasn't quick enough to block it. She just stood there, stunned, holding her check. Kaoru, realizing what she had done, gasped and ran to her room, sobbing.

Kenshin walked in then. All he saw was the back of Akina's head. He sat down his parcels and walked up to her. Akina knew he was behind her, but didn't turn around. Kenshin felt the uneasiness aura in the room. He turned her around. When he saw she was holding her check, he removed her hand to find a darkening red spot. She selfconcisly put her head down. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing his thumb against her check "I…I…ran into something….that's all," was her answer. Kenshin knew very well that one did not get a red shape on the check walking into something. She pulled away from Kenshin's grasp and started to walk to her bedroom, in a haze.

Passing Kaoru's room, she heard soft crying. She decided to walk in, without knocking. She pulled open the door and walked in side. "Kaoru..." she almost whispered. "Go away," came the muffled reply. Akina ignored her and sat down beside her. "Kaoru…I… I…" Akina let the tears she had been holding back flow freely. She covered her face with her hands. Kaoru stopped crying at the sound of another sobbing. 

She looked up and saw Akina's shoulders shaking, indicating she was sobbing. " You what? Didn't know that I loved Kenshin? That he is the only thing I think about? That I dream of him night and day?" Kaoru was almost screaming now, but she didn't care. "Kaoru…I never meant to hurt you…I would never dream of purposely crushing your heart…. You were my best friend right from the beginning… " Kaoru's face softened. "Akina…I'm sorry. So very sorry. I never meant to slap you." Kaoru reached over and put her arms around her.

"Akina, I have something to confess…" 

"What?" Akina sniffled.

"Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, and I have been planning to hook you and Kenshin up…I didn't realize till yesterday I had more than friendly feelings for Kenshin… I should have never agreed to it…"

There was a moment of silence. Akina took in a deep breath, "Kaoru…I think it's time for Yahiko and I to leave." "What?"

"I mean…maybe it would be in your best interests if we leave…you and Kenshin could talk…"

"NO! You can't leave!"

"Why not?"

"Kenshin loves you. It is obvious."

"Kaoru…you don't understand…"

"It doesn't matter if I understand or not. For the past two years I have watched you and him…I always knew there was something…"

"Baka, Kaoru. There was never anything…"

"Then… what did I see outside…"

"I was telling him I was leaving…"

"But…you wrapped your arms around his neck…his arms around you're waist…"

"I know. That was stupid of me…it meant nothing to me…" Kaoru could tell she was lying through her teeth. 

There was a knock on the door at that precise moment. Kaoru could tell though the rice paper that it was Kenshin. "Yes?" 

"I was wanting to know if Akina was in there." Akina shook her head violently, indicating she didn't want Kenshin to know where she was. 

"No."

"Miss Kaoru. Have you been crying?" Kenshin asked worriedly. He started to open the door. 

"NO! Don't come in here."

"Oh! I'm sorry Miss Kaoru, I didn't know you were indecent." Akina giggled ever so slightly as Kaoru blushed.

Later on that day, as Akina was helping Kenshin prepare dinner, Megumi walked in. "Hi guys! Kenshin, Sano would like to see you." Kenshin hesitated looking at the turnip he was chopping. "Go on, Kenshin, I'll help Akina." Kenshin nodded and left.

"So," Megumi said finishing chopping that turnip, "what did you find out?"

AN: This is for all those who wanted a K+K, this little twist took you by surprise, ne? Anyway, I realize all my chapters are very short, but…having two younger siblings you have to watch while your mom is at work, who fight ALL the time doesn't leave much time for adding to this fic. 

PS: If you haven't figured out what the twist is, you'll find out in the next chapter.


	7. Who Loves Who

I DON'T OWN SO PLEASE DON'T SUE. I ONLY OWN AKINA.

Chapter 7

Akina smiled. "I found out Kaoru is madly in love with Kenshin." "Good. Good. Then everything should go according to plan. All we have to do know is get rid of Enshi." "She told me about you and the rest of the gang were 'trying t set Kenshin and I up'. If she only knew..." Megumi laughed as Kaoru walked in. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Nothing," Akina answered turning back to the soup she had been stirring. "Megumi, you can add those turnip's now."

"Yum, Akina, this miso soup is good!" complimented Yahiko as he slurped the last of it down. "Why thank you Yahiko," Akina replied, smiling. Compliments from Yahiko were very rare. He excused himself, saying he was wanted down at the Akabeko. (I think that's how you spell it…)

One hour later, the storm hit. When it hit, it hit hard. Akina selfconcisly bit her lower lip. _I hope Yahiko is OK._ Kenshin saw the worry in her eyes. He started to walk over to her, but was called to the eating area by Kaoru. 

Sano, who know saw Akina as his little sister as he did Kaoru, asked her if everything was OK. "I'm just a little worried about Yahiko, that's all." (if u haven't noticed, Akina does what Kenshin does with extra words at the end of almost very sentence. EX: Kenshin; I am doing very well, that I am. Akina; I'm just worried, that's all.) I'm sure he's fine. Though he may end up staying at the Akabeko." Although she still wasn't sure, she smiled and nodded. It was then she realized (they do a lot of realizing in this story) that Megumi had fallen asleep in her husband's lap. Akina sighed as she remembered… him.

*FLASHBACK*

"Oh, Charles, do you really have to go back…to…that place?" Akina sighed as she snuggled deeper into his arms, sighing in contentment. 

"I'm truly sorry, love. I just miss my country too much. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"It's not that I don't want to go, Charles, but you know how much I want to find my brother…"

"I understand." Akina looked up to meet his eyes. "I love you, Charles. Always remember that."

"And I love you." The two kissed, and It eventually led to the bedroom. (Sorry folks…I am gonna end it there. I REFUSE to go any further in detail)

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Sano had decided that it was too bad outside to go home. Akina fixed Yahiko's room so they could sleep there. "Excuse Yahiko's room. I really need to get him to clean it up." "It's fine," mumbled Sano. Easily lifting Megumi's small frame and carrying it to the bedroom. 

Akina went back to the living room and sat down, placing her hands on her forehead, rubbing in small circles, trying to ease the headache that had begun to form. "Akina, are you OK?" asked Kaoru, entering the room. "I'm fine. Just a slight headache, that's all." "Oh," Kaoru answered. There was an ackward silence. 

"Megumi and Sano are in Yahiko's room." 

"That's fine. Ummm…Akina… I was wondering if you and Yahiko would like to stay here a bit longer…."

"No. Wanderer's wander. It wouldn't be right…"

"Kenshin was a wanderer and he stayed."

"He is a wanderer!" Akina practically shouted. "He could go wandering again at any time!"

"Wha?"

"He has no roots! He has no reasons to stay!"

"Kenshin's not like that! He has reasons to stay! He has me!"

"He doesn't know that does he? He doesn't know that you love him!" Akina was screaming now, and she didn't care.

"Akina, everyone's gonna hear you…"

"I don't care. Yahiko and I are leaving tomorrow so it doesn't matter!"

"That doesn't make sense…what doesn't matter."

"Nothing" Akina's voice softened and she got up to leave. "Wait, Akina…" Akina ignored her and walked to her room. Slamming the door, she through herself on her futon and started to cry softly. Kaoru, still in the living room, just sat there, staring at the last spot she saw her best friend. "She loves him."

AN: I know this is short, stupid, and confusing. But, hey, cut me some slack, this is my first fic. I know some of you think this story has no basic plot nor structure… it may or may not…I don't know…I am just a desperate writer trying to make something of my life…..


	8. Chap 8

I OWN Akina, NOTHING ELSE…. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO SOME DUDE….

Chapter 8

The girls didn't know it, but Kenshin and been standing in the shadows, listening to ever word said, watching every movement. He shook his head. It wasn't worth staying to see each one fighting, grieving over him. He would leave…tonight.

Getting ready for bed, Akina brushed her shoulder-length, copper brown hair. She sighed as she put her brush down, and finished packing. She would leave a note for Yahiko… explaining. She would leave when everyone was asleep. That way no one got hurt. 

Kaoru sat on her futon, twiddling with her hair idly. The words she had said just a few moments ago, playing over and over in her head, _she loves him, she loves him._ She sighed and laid back on the futon, ready for the sleep she needed overtake her. It did.

Kenshin slowly crept out of his room, sliding the door shut without a sound. He slung the small handkerchief that held his stuff, witch wasn't much. He walked toward the dojo's entrance. He read over the note he held in his hands.

__

Everyone,

I'm sorry to have to leave you all. I feel it is necessary. 

It was short, yet to the point. Just the way he waned.

************************************MEANWHILE****************************************

Akina signed her name at the end of her note, and silently pulled the door closed. She laid the note on the side table beside the door to the dojo. She didn't notice the one that lay beside it. She walked out into the night. The storm and ceased its torment, but a light rain and begun to drizzle. She stopped and looked up and stretched out her hands spinning slowly. She sighed as the rain reminded her of Charles.

He had climbed a tree when he heard someone walk outside. He watched her now, as she spun slowly in circles. He strained to hear her. He could see her lips moving, but through the tree limbs, he wasn't able to see clearly. Then he heard her something that made his blood curl. The name of her beloved, Charles. He was stupid to think that she loved him, but a guy can dream can't he? Kenshin sighed.

Akina immediately stopped. She heard something…something in that tree. She slowly backed away, toward the gate. Feeling the gate against her back, she turned and made a run for it, not looking back once.

Kenshin slowly made his way back down the tree. He stared at her running toward the market. He turned and walked back to the dojo. He looked at the side table and what he saw confirmed his suspicions. He read it by the light of the still burning candle.

__

Yahiko,

I'm so sorry for leaving you. Maybe you will understand someday. Just remember that I love you. I feel like you would be better off here, where you have a home and loving family. Before, I had full intention of taking you with me, but now, I would never dream of tearing you apart from this wonderful place. I want you to be nicer to Kaoru; she loves you like I do, as a brother. She just wants the best for you. Do it for me, please. I love you and I will forever and ever.

Akina

Kenshin smiled and sat the note back where it lay, but something caught his eye. He looked on the table where the note had lain; there was a picture of Akina, smiling, with a handsome blonde. He picked it up and turned it over. On the back three words were written, _Charles and I._ He jumped as a small sound came from the other side of the room, "Kenshin?" 

"You should go back to bed Miss Kaoru, that you should." Replied Kenshin as he laid the picture down.

"What are you doing up?" Slowly, the realization crept up on her. She locked eyes with Kenshin, "You're leaving again, aren't you? AREN'T YOU?" she screamed. (Lucky Megumi and Sano, they can sleep through anything) "I won't let you! I won't, I won't, I won't!" She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and clung on tightly. 

Kenshin smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere, Kaoru." She blushed a deep red (redder than Kenshin's hair! Which is saying something!) when she realized that he had left out the Miss. He heard her gasp and then realized what he had said. He just hugged her and smiled in spite of himself. 

Kaoru sighed and asked the question again, "What are you doing up then?" She pulled away so he could look at his face. Kenshin discreetly crumpled his own note and threw it in the trash right by the door. "Ummm…" "What's that?" Kaoru asked as she walked toward what lay on the table.

After reading the note, she dropped it in shock. Her knees felt weak, "Kensh…." Her words to be left unspoken.

"What happened to her?" asked Megumi, dabbing a wet washcloth on Kaoru's face.

"She read this and just collapsed." Kenshin handed Megumi the note. Megumi read it. "Do you know why she left?" Megumi asked, handing off the note to Sano. Kenshin started to answer but a small voice interrupted him. "Because of… me," Kaoru said with great effort. "Kaoru! What makes you say such a thing?" Megumi and Sano both also noticed that Kenshin left off the Miss. She just arched her eyebrows. "We were arguing…" Kaoru tried but she couldn't say anymore. "It's OK, Kaoru, It's OK," Kenshin assured her, stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead as sleep overtook her body again. 

AN: I know this is all sentimental…some of you may be gagging yourselves right now. Some may even be confused. Just to let all the confused ones know…I too am confused…and I'm the one typing this story! My brain shuts off when I type and my fingers take over. When reviewing this fanfic (which I hope you will) please b truthful! If u thought my story sucked, tell me. Ideas for my story tell me. Think my story should end, TELL ME FOR YOUR MOMMA'S SAKE!


	9. Chap 9

RK BELONGS TO SOME DUDE… AKINA BELONGS TO ME

Chapter 9

Yahiko stared at Kaoru in disbelief. "You're lying. YOU'RE LYING!" 

"I only wish I were, Yahiko." 

"So, she just left…without saying anything?" Yahiko asked, still not believing Kaoru.

"Yes. But she did leave a note addressed to you..." Kaoru handed Yahiko the note. He read it over then looked up at Kaoru, in the verge of tears, "So it's true." Kenshin appeared and gave the picture to Yahiko. Megumi and Sano shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Finally, Yahiko burst out crying, unable to hold them back. "Oh, honey," cooed Kaoru,(Kaoru is a little out of character here, I know) holding out her arms for Yahiko to fall into. 

They sat there like that for a while, Kaoru rocking Yahiko back and forth, trying to calm him. Kenshin cam over and put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder as she too started to cry. "Don't worry, Kaoru. We'll find her, I have a feeling I know where she's going, that I do." "Where?" Megumi asked. "Where Charles is." Kenshin looked at Kaoru who was looking at him. "England," the young couple said together.

*******************************************************************************************

Akina stood in line at the dock, waiting to get a ticket. "Name?" the man at the counter asked roughly. "Akina Myojin," replied. "Where to?"

"The next ship to England, please."

"Tomorrow at 12:00. That will be 50 yen."

Akina walked around the market and stopped at the Akabeko. She walked in and asked if Yahiko was still here. "No, Miss Akina, Yahiko went home early this mornin'. Why? Did he not come home?" Yae answered, her eyes shone bright with worry. "Do you have a room I can stay in tonight?" asked Akina changing the subject. "Why sure, Miss Akina. But, aren't you staying at…" "Just show me to my room," ordered Akina, becoming mad. "Oh! Sorry." Yae answered, a bit flushed at Akina's sudden rudeness.

Akina sat on the edge of her futon, staring at a picture of Yahiko and Kaoru, smiling for once. She let out a long, exasperated sigh. She hoped someday, Yahiko would forgive her. There was a knock on her door. Akina stuffed the picture down the top of her kimono. "Yes?"

"Miss Akina, someone is here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, mam. He's says it is important."

"Well then, let him in."

"Yes mam. I'll go get him."

A few seconds later, the door burst open. Akina looked up to find a tall, handsome man carrying flowers in one hand and a package in the other. "Charles!"

******************************************************************************************* 

Kaoru sat staring at her rice balls the next morning. "Kaoru, are you alright? You haven't touched your breakfast." "Yeah, I'm fine." She poked a rice ball with a chopstick. Then, she sighed and irritable sigh and got up. "Thanks for breakfast, Kenshin. It was great." "Wait, Kaoru, where are you going?" Yahiko asked. "What about my lessons?" "I'm going for a walk. As for you're lessons, they are canceled for the rest of the day."

Walking along the riverbank, Kaoru reminisced about the past two years…

"I'm Akina. Akina Myojin."

"Oh, Kaoru! Did Yahiko really do that? Sometimes, I think my little brother acts too wired!" 

"Kaoru! Are you sure you are OK? You look pretty pale to me."

"You truly are my best friend, Kaoru!"

Kaoru shook her head as if the memories of her best friend were bad ones. She sat down on a park bench and sighed. She watched as two young girls strolled around the park, giggling and whispering. She looked up when she heard two birds and watched they fly around together. 

Kaoru felt a hand grip her shoulder. Thinking it was Kenshin, she put her hand on the other one that was gripping her shoulder. She tilted her head back to look into his eyes. She gasped. The face she was looking up to was not Kenshin's, but another man's.

AN: Suspense, ne? This fanfic is more a Romance/Drama than Comedy/Romance. I really should change that. I know the chapter is short, but it is really hard for me to write longer ones. But, I try to leave off with suspense more than I try to write longer ones. I love to get reviews, so please, leave one! 


	10. Chap 10

I DO NOT OWN RK…SOME JAPANESE DUDE DOES…I'M JUST BORROWING IT…. AKINA IS MINE THOUGH

Chapter 10

"Kaoru has been gone a long time, Kenshin. Maybe we should go look for her." "Your right, Yahiko. She has been gone a long time, that she has." Kenshin had been sitting on the front porch, watching the sunset, when Yahiko came out with his suggestion. "Let's go. I've already lost my one and only sister today. I'm not about to lose my adoptive one." Yahiko urged, jumping down from the porch. "You mean that, Yahiko?" "Sure I do. Just because we fight all the time, doesn't mean I don't love her as a sister." Kenshin smiled his rurouni smile. "And if you tell anyone that, Kenshin, I will personally…" Yahiko stopped himself then added after a short pause, "hire someone to punch your lights out." 

Walking through the market streets, calling Kaoru's name, people gave the two men strange looks. "Hey! I know! Maybe she stopped by Megumi's and Sano's!" "Let's go see." Yahiko and Kenshin ran to the couple's house to learn that they hadn't seen Kaoru. "But we will certainly help you look." Sano offered. 

After two hours of searching, and no luck, they decided to rest at the park. Sano and Megumi sat down on a park bench. When Megumi sat down, se felt she was sitting on something. She got up and picked it up. "What color hair ribbon was Kaoru wearing this morning?" "Lavender." Kenshin answered without hesitation. "Why do you ask, Miss Megumi?" Kenshin turned to find Megumi holding up Kaoru's hair ribbon. He gasped when he noticed the note attached with a string on it.

*******************************************************************************************

"Come on, Charles! You have to meet my brother and the rest of the group!" Akina tugged her love by the arm toward the dojo's entrance. "Guy's! I'm back!" Silence. "Guy's?" She heard something crinkle beneath her feet. She took a step back and picked up the paper. She immediately recognized her own handwriting. "Hello?" She jumped at the sound of another's voice. "Sorry, baby. Did I scare you?" 

"A little bit, that's all."

"I wonder where they're at?"

"I don't know, Charles."

"Maybe they just went out to eat."

"Maybe."

Charles could tell Akina was deep in thought, so he didn't say anything else. 

After a while, he suggested that they go look around town. Akina just sighed and agreed.

*******************************************************************************************

Kaoru could only watch in horror as the man tied her hands around the small tree trunk. She hung her head low. _What is he going to do to me?_ The laughed gruffly as he made sure the knot was secure. He couldn't afford to let her get loose, not when he wanted Kenshin dead.

She recognized him from before Kenshin went to Kyoto. When she first meet him. His name was Goihi. He had come to the dojo once before with intention of killing her, or hurting her badly. He had told her she would seek every ounce of his revenge. (I would appreciate if someone could give me the correct spelling of his name. I know I'm a horrible speller, I really don't care. Just because I'm in the 7th grade doesn't mean I have to spell. I bet you're tired of my blabbing. On with the story!) Kenshin had saved her then. Crushing all his fingers so he could never hold a sword again. Oh, how she wished Kenshin could come bounding through those trees and save the day.

*******************************************************************************************

Kenshin read the note carefully:

__

Himura Kenshin,

If you ever want to see your girlie again. She'll be with me. You will taste every once of my revenge! Sound familiar? Well, it should. Meet me at the docks, today at ten. I won't even threaten to kill her because I know you will be there. See you soon. 

"What does it say, Kenshin?" asked Sano. Kenshin handed it to him and Megumi and Yahiko looked over his shoulders so they could read it. "Sounds like this guy means business, Kenshin." Sano answered, looking up from the note. "I'm sure he does. Goihi always does." "Well, let's go to the docks!" cried out Yahiko, clutching his training sword. Megumi looked at her husband worriedly, "Sano, what if you get hurt?" 

"That's when you step in, doctor lady." 

"Where will I go?" "You can stay here, Miss Megumi. That way you won't be in harms way. Yahiko, you stay here and protect Miss Megumi." 

"Kenshin! I do not need any little 10-year-old protecting me! I am a grown woman!" 

"Kenshin," Yahiko wined, "I wanna go with you guys! I can fend for myself!" 

"OK, Yahiko. But you have to stay out of the way. That way if one of us gets injured, you can come back and tell Miss Megumi."

"Whatever."

"What are we standin' here for? Let's go!" Sano voiced.

*******************************************************************************************

Akina walked around keeping their eyes open. Charles, not knowing what they looked like. Just followed his wife around. Coming across the park's restaurant, they walked in and looked around. "Akina, I'm hungry. Let's get something and eat by the riverbank. We can look some more after we eat." "I guess your right, Charles. I am kinda hungry."

Looking for a place to eat, Akina stopped in her tracks when she saw Megumi, biting her nails in concern. She shoved the food she had in her hands at Charles and took off and an incredible rate of speed for someone her size. Charles stood there for a moment in confusion, then took after her.

"Megumi?" Megumi looked up in question. When she noticed how she was looking at, she squealed in delightment, "Akina? Is it you? Is it really you?" Megumi stood and threw her arms around her friend. Charles, finally catching up with Akina, just stood there in complete confusion.

AN: In case yall are wondering, Akina is pronounced Uh-keen-uh or A-keen-uh. I had a friend of mine pronounce it Uh-kin-uh. What are you doing sitting there on your butts reading this? Review! 


	11. Chap 11

HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER. ALL OF YOU READERS OUT THERE KNOW BY NOW THAT I DON'T OWN RK. IT BELONGS TO SOME DUDE IN JAPAN. THE ONLY PEOPLE I OWN IS AKINA AND CHARLES. I ALSO OWN THE PLOT. WELL, THERE IT IS. ENJOY THE STORY! MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW.

Chapter 11

Akina and Megumi giggled at the state of Charles confusion and embarrassment. "My name is Megumi Tal…(give me the name please!) You must be Charles." 

"Yes. It is nice to meet you, Miss Megumi." 

"Where are the others?" 

Megumi eyes, which were once filled with joy, now filled with worry and concern. Akina noticed this and shook Megumi gently. "Where are they?" After a long hesitation, Megumi confessed, "Sir Ken, Sano, and Yahiko are at the docks…" Megumi replied tearing her eyes off Akina's face. "And Kaoru?" Akina asked, eyes growing wider. "She…she…" Megumi's eyes wondered to the ribbon on the ground. Akina looked at Megumi for a minute more then followed her gaze to the ribbon. "No." The small gasp escaped from her lips without warning. She released her grasp on Megumi and ran with 'god-like speed' in the general direction of the docks.

It took Charles and Megumi almost a full two minutes to realize that Akina had gone. Charles, not knowing what to do, just stood there, dumbfounded. Megumi just stared at the ground, and after a while, said something. "It would be best if we stayed here. Going after her would probably be of no use. That girl is so stubborn…" Megumi felt a single tear drop from her closed eyes. Charles, just stared at the last place he saw he saw his wife…_alive._

******************************************************************************************* 

Kenshin and the rest of his little army, stood facing the man that had kidnapped Kaoru. He had just then appeared from behind a tree. "What have you done with Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. Sano could have sworn, that Kenshin's voice had become lower, and his eyes a cross between a hard violet and a soft amber glaze. Sano couldn't blame him. If somebody had stolen his Megumi… he shuddered at the thought. 

Goihi just smiled. Kaoru had become a little out of hand before he left. He had taught her a lesson. The images of the shocked/horrified look on Kaou's face as he had begun to take off her clothes would be in his head for the rest of his life. (If ya haven't figured it out yet, he had raped her)

Kenshin saw the look on his face and added, "If I find out you have done something to hurt Kaoru you will regret it." "You're gonna find out sooner or later Himura. I must say, you have a beautiful young woman on your hands. Too bad I got to her first…" Sano, mouth agape, looked at Kenshin for his reaction. _Hello, Battousai. Nice to meet you, _Sano thought, seeing Kenshin's eyes were golden, meaning, the Battousai had emerged. Yahiko was stunned. He knew what this man had meant, even though he was 11. He saw Kenshin tighten the grip on his reverse blade. 

No one had noticed, but Akina had crept up behind the Kesnhingumi. She had heard what the man had said about Kaoru. She ran into the woods to the right of her. She knew that the Battousai and Sano could handle him. She stopped a moment, thinking about Yahiko. _He was fine, and will be. That man doesn't even know that my brother is hidden behind that tall Sakura Tree. _Akina continued on with her search for Kaoru. She came to a sudden halt, when she heard soft crying in the distance.

AN: I know that this chapter is really really short. But I have to go to my dads, so this may be post-poned for a few days. Some of you may hate me. Some may be glad. I don't know you're feelings. But I know mine! Right now they are:

Upset cause I have to wait to finish my fic. Outraged cause my boyfriend and I are fighting. Glad that my fingers will heal from the typing cramp for a few days. Hoping that you will leave a review for me to read when I get back! 

Jae ne for now!

-April Marie (AKA: A.M.S. for anonymous reviews when I'm too lazy to sign in. Stands for April Marie Sheffield. 


	12. Last

I DON'T OWN. DON'T SUE. I OWN AKINA, CHARLES, AND THE PLOT. THAT IT. NO PROFIT MADE OFF THIS.

Chapter 12

Megumi and Charles sat on the bench, nibbling on the food Akina had shoved into Charles hands before she left… _to God knows where_, Charles added to his thought. Megumi patted his knee and sighed. "I know you're worried. I am too, but if we go after her we might be in the way, or worse, get her killed." 

Charles sighed and just shook his head. "I just don't understand. Why would she just run off knowing she's going to get herself killed?" Megumi sort of laughed and answered, "You must not know your wife well. Ever since she came to us, she has always defended us. She was always there. Before Sano and I got married, I was scared. Scared that things might not work out. She showed me that if I was willing to go as far as marry that Rooster Head, I was willing to make it work." Charles sighed.

*******************************************************************************************

Kenshin (or should I say Battousai) greeted his teeth through the pain in his right shoulder. He couldn't, and wouldn't, let this man have the pleasure of seeing him in pain. Sano was getting ready to attack again Kenshin swiftly moved out of the way. Gohi came to the ground, but got up again, half smiling. 

Kenshin pulled out his reverse blade. He got in his stance and prepared to attack. He closed his eyes and gasped when he heard Kaoru's voice. "Kenshin! You can beat him! Just go for it!" He opened his eyes as reality slowly hit him. He turned and saw Akina, Yahiko, and Kaoru at the sidelines. Akina's eyes where wide and her arms were encircling Yahiko shoulder's protectively. Yahiko was just staring. Kaoru's eyes were brimmed with tears and she was wringing her hands. Battousai smiled inwardly. His Kaoru was safe. Now Gohi had to pay. 

"Shit! How did that woman get away?" Battousai had that same question, and then it hit him. Akina was standing with her. He turned to look back at them. Sano had now Gohi pinned to the ground and was proceeding to tie him up with a piece of rope he had found along the shoreline. Gohi didn't struggle. He was too stunned. 

After giving him over to the police, Kenshin and the rest of his large family walked back to the dojo. Everyone seemed to like Charles. Yahiko was still a little unsure about him, but was quickly growing attached. Everyone lived happily ever after.

A/N: I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME NOW! You see, I had to end this. 

Mom didn't like choice of words It was getting boring I had writers block I just wanted too 

I promise you! My next fic, Until Death Do Us Part, will be better. Thanx Laura and every1 else who gave me helpful hints and suggestions! And of course to all those who reviewed! 

Again, I am truly sorry or cutting it short. Hugs to all! 

April Marie 


End file.
